Jusqu'au bout des mers
by Aelig
Summary: Il y avait eu un bal. Et tout avait changé. Définitivement. Le monde se déchirait ; on devait choisir sa place. La fin arrivait, plus proche de jour en jour. Mais un imprévu avait fait surface, et tout s'en retrouvait chamboulé. Car, face à la tempête, se dressait un équipage.
1. Prologue

Coucou ! :3

Alors, me voilà, avec une fiction One Piece ! La première sur ce fandom !

J'ai pas mal hésitée avant de la poster, mais un bazooka et un blanco m'ont finalement convaincue... (au cas où les intéressées passerait pas là...)

Et ce prologue est court. _Très_ court. M'enfin bon... On fait avec, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour les infos :

- La fic se situe après l'île des hommes-poissons. Je ne le dis pas clairement dans ma fic, mais je préfère prévenir quand même.

- Il y aura des OCs. 2, au minimum.

- Je ne mord pas, ne suis pas cannibale, ne mennace (presque) pas, en bref, je suis gentille ! Donc, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça me fera très plaisir !

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Elle courait, slalomait entre les cadavres et les personnes agonisantes, empêchait ses larmes de couler. Et elle espérait. Qu'elle n'ait pas tout fait en vain, qu'elle n'arrive pas trop tard. Qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Surtout lui._

_ Alors elle courait. Pour arriver plus vite. Pour oublier cette peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Pour oublier cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait « c'est trop tard ». Pour oublier cette certitude, cette logique. Après tout, elle savait. Elle savait que c'était trop tard, qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Qu'elle ne le sauverait pas._

_ Soudain elle le vit. Face contre terre, un sourire aux lèvres. Une croix immense barrant son dos._

_- Non._

_Un simple murmure. Personne ne l'entendait, personne ne la voyait. Elle courut - encore - jusqu'à lui. Elle tomba à genoux, les larmes dévalant ses joues rougies par le froid. Elle caressait ses cheveux noirs._

_ Et elle le sentit. Cet espoir. Il revenait, s'insinuait en elle, grandissait. De bourgeon, il devint fleur. Evolua en certitude. Pour prendre enfin les couleurs de la réalité._

_ Elle sourit à travers ses larmes._

_- Je te sauverais. Je te le promets, Nii-san._

* * *

Donc, oui, je sais, très court.

Mais j'ose quand même le demander... Review ? :3


	2. Chapitre 1: Bal et Pressentiments

_Coucou ! :3_

_Alors, voilà le chapitre 1 ! (Qui était déjà écrit...)_

_Je vous remercie pour ces reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le moi !_

_Ensuite... Un point assez important que j'ai oublié de préciser... Je suis très irrégulière quand je poste... Mais les reviews, ça aide ! (Non, je n'essaye pas de vous convaincre, pas du tout...)_

_Mais j'ai quand même deux chapitre d'avance. Un peu près. Donc ça devrait aller ^^_

_Et maintenant..._

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_Disclaimer (que j'ai oublié au prologue...) : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Oda-sensei, je ne fait que les emprunter ! Seuls quelques OCs m'appartiennent._

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Bal et Pressentiments._

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Angoissée, la jeune femme serra plus fort que nécessaire le bras de son cavalier.

- Aïe ! Nami, tu me fais mal !

Nami jeta un regard noir à son cavalier – et accessoirement capitaine – qui le convainquit de ne pas faire d'autres commentaires. Luffy tourna la tête pour envoyer un coup d'œil plein d'envie au buffet où trônaient nombre de morceaux de viandes de premier choix.

Sa cavalière – Nami, donc – soupira. Parfois, elle enviait l'insouciance et la naïveté de son capitaine.

Parmi les invités, elle essaya de repérer ses nakama. Elle trouva sans trop de mal Robin, époustouflante dans une robe à bustier de soie noire et violette, qui dansait avec un charmant inconnu sous l'œil jaloux de plusieurs hommes, dont Sanji. Le cuisinier, vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche, se désespérait que sa Robin-chan soit déjà prise et donc incapable de danser avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune demoiselle attire son attention. Ussop, en smoking entièrement noir, regardait avec nostalgie une jeune blonde qui lui en rappelait une autre… Brook s'était incrusté dans l'orchestre et jouait du violon, tandis que Franky – il portait un pantalon ! – construisait quelque chose, installé dans un coin. Zoro avait disparu, soit par honte de se montrer en smoking, soit parce qu'il s'était – encore – perdu. Deuxième hypothèse plus que probable. Chopper, enfin, jouait les gardes du corps sous sa forme humaine. Demande de la navigatrice, qui n'était vraiment pas rassurée…

Luffy quitta la viande du regard pour fixer sa nakama avec inquiétude.

- Ca ne va pas Nami ?

- On n'aurait pas dû venir, maugréa cette dernière.

Vraiment, ce bal était étrange.

Une invitation reçue en pleine mer – et qui précisait que tout l'équipage devait être présent – ; une île constituée d'une unique et gigantesque salle un bal « apparemment » organisé par Dragon, le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire et père de Luffy une mystérieuse hôte au masque blanc…

Oui, vraiment, ce bal était trop étrange.

* * *

Elle se regardait dans le miroir de sa loge. D'après les dires de pas mal de gens, elle était belle. Beaucoup de jeunes hommes avaient d'ailleurs essayé de sortir avec elle. Ils avaient vite déchantés lorsque ses frères furent au courant.

A cette pensée, elle sourit. Ils étaient un peu – beaucoup – protecteurs envers elle. Malgré tout, elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient là… Mais c'était malheureusement impossible.

Elle soupira, vérifia les attaches de sa robe et mit son masque.

Tout était bientôt fini.

Luffy avait vraiment envie de goûter le buffet, mais il voyait bien que sa navigatrice était inquiète. Il soupira. C'était à lui d'arranger les choses. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'ils se trouvaient là ce soir. Il avait tellement insisté pour venir… Non pas à cause du buffet à volonté comme le croyait ses amis mais parce que Dragon en était l'organisateur. Et Luffy avait envie de rencontrer son père. Il était curieux, et voulait savoir certaines choses… Finalement, ses amis ne voulant toujours pas aller à ce fameux bal, il avait usé – pour une fois – de ses droits de capitaine. Ils avaient dû se plier à ses ordres, bien que n'étant pas d'accord. Par ailleurs, il savait que Nami avait demandé aux membres de l'équipage d'être prudents et de surveiller les alentours. Elle avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose.

Le capitaine des Mugiwara regarda sa navigatrice. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient relevés en chignon grâce à une barrette d'or noire et de rubis représentant une vague, s'associant parfaitement à sa robe. Cette dernière était composée d'un corset noir et rouge et d'une jupe fluide noire. Nami était tout simplement… magnifique. Les femmes la dévisageaient avec jalousie, les hommes d'un œil plein d'envie.

Luffy l'avait remarqué.

Et il n'aimait pas.

Il soupira encore une fois, tiré de ses pensées par une pression sur le bras – encore sa navigatrice.

- Tu veux danser ?

Nami le regarda avec étonnement.

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui, on est à un bal, faut bien qu'on danse non ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais dire : tu sais danser ?!

- Et oui ! C'est…

Le regard de Luffy se perdit dans le vide. Une grimace tordit son visage tandis qu'un souvenir apparemment douloureux – sûrement dû à son grand-père – remontait à la surface.

Il déglutit.

- Oui, je sais danser, dit-il simplement.

Nami sourit amusée.

- Dans ce cas, d'accord !

- Hein ? répondit très intelligemment le capitaine.

- Allons danser, baka ! soupira la navigatrice.

Son poing la démangeait. Non, mais quel idiot !

- Shihihi ! J'avais oublié ! Allez, viens !

Luffy entraina Nami sur la piste, mit sa main sur sa hanche et fit son fameux sourire de trois kilomètres. La jeune femme soupira, secoua la tête, posa sa main sur son épaule et ils commencèrent à danser.

* * *

Elle leva les yeux vers l'immense horloge, les fentes de son masque lui permettant de voir sans pour autant montrer ses yeux. Plus que deux heures. Et cette stupide tradition de se dévoiler à minuit aura lieu.

Elle se retourna et contempla ses invités. Tous s'amusaient. Elle reporta son regard sur les aiguilles qui filaient, raccourcissant le temps qui restait avant que _ça_ n'arrive. Elle ne pouvait plus l'empêcher, désormais.

Plus que deux heures.

* * *

Sanji cauchemardait. Oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Sa magnifique, sublime, époustouflante Nami-chan en train de danser avec son stupide, abruti, crétin de capitaine ? Un rêve ! Car en plus, Luffy dansait _bien_. Chose impossible, donc.

Le cuisinier reprit de l'aplomb, rassuré. Puis chercha activement la jeune femme qu'il poursuivait – pardon, courtisait – depuis le début de la soirée. Elle avait une silhouette longue et fine, une peau laiteuse que l'on voulait caresser, une robe blanche qui prenait des reflets bleus et violets à la lumière et épousait parfaitement ses formes, un masque blanc avec une touche argenté neutre des plus mystérieux et un voile fin blanc qui cachait ses cheveux. La panoplie parfaite de la mariée… Si on enlevait le masque.

Sanji se mit à délirer, étant sûr que cette sublime inconnue voulait se marier avec lui…

* * *

Brook jouait. Il adorait la musique, et son violon s'accordait parfaitement avec l'orchestre.

De sa place élevée, il pouvait voir la quasi-totalité de la salle de bal, ainsi que les allées et venues des invités. Une bonne place pour surveiller, comme le voulait Nami-san, donc. En tout cas, il pourra lui décrire en détail les différents râteaux du cuisinier…

* * *

Elle regarda le buffet avec envie. La faim lui tordait le ventre, et la nourriture disposée ça et là semblait l'appeler. Le seul petit problème étant qu'avec son masque qui lui recouvrait tout le visage, elle ne pouvait pas manger.

Tant pis, cela attendrait.

En attendant, elle avait réussit à échapper au pervers blond aux yeux en formes de cœur qui la suivait depuis le début de la soirée. Elle se trouvait à présent sous la fosse des musiciens. Elle apprécia la musique, la goûtant à sa juste valeur. Elle était sublime. Et avec se recoin d'ombre, on sombrait facilement dans la somnolence.

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, le carillon d'une horloge la tirant de sa torpeur. Vingt-deux heures trente.

Plus qu'une heure et demie.

* * *

Franky bricolait, installé tranquillement dans un coin. Aussi il fut très surprit lorsqu'une jeune femme se dirigea vers lui. Elle ne devait pas l'avoir vu, mais il avait la désagréable impression de la connaître. Même après qu'elle soit repartie il continua à l'observer. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

* * *

Robin tournoyait au bras de son cavalier. Elle s'était fondue dans la masse, acceptant les danses des uns, discutant avec les autres. Elle avait ainsi recueillie une bonne quantité d'information qui allait ravir la navigatrice.

Cependant, elle ressentait à présent un danger qui se rapprochait, sans qu'elle puisse en déterminer la cause. Elle n'était sûre que d'une seule chose, c'est qu'ils devaient partir au plus vite. Mais connaissant leur cher capitaine, il ne voudrait pas avant la fin de la soirée…

* * *

Son regard était attiré par l'horloge. Inexorablement, le temps filait.

Elle serra les dents sous son masque.

Plus qu'une demi-heure.

* * *

Zoro tourna, pestant et râlant contre l'architecte. Bon sang, mais quel idée de construire un bâtiment aussi grand ! Il déboucha dans un salon aux tons noirs et violets et jura. Il y avait combien de pièce dans ce foutu bâtiment au juste ? Il se remit à courir dans une autre direction. Il devait retrouver ses amis au plus vite. Ils étaient en danger, ils devaient partir tout de suite. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Si seulement il pouvait retrouver cette fichue salle !

* * *

Elle monta sur la scène alors que les lumières s'éteignaient – sauf une, braquée sur elle. Elle tremblait, sentant la peur et l'appréhension l'envahir. Elle prit l'escargophone dans sa main. Ses yeux furent attirés par l'immense horloge en face d'elle. Toutes les aiguilles étaient braquées en haut, tandis que les douze coups habituels retentissaient dans la salle silencieuse.

Il était minuit.

C'était trop tard.

_Ils étaient là._

* * *

_Héhéhé..._

_Reviews? *air angélique*_


	3. Chapitre 2 : La fin d'une trêve

_Coucou ! :3_

_Comment ça va ? Vous profitez des vacances ? Pour ceux qui y sont ! ^^_

_Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au cœur et m'encourage à continuer, c'est vraiment génial !_

_Pour le chapitre qui va suivre... C'est le dernier que j'ai en avance... Et j'achète en avance un billet d'avion pour Tombouctou._

* * *

**_Réponses au reviews anonymes :_**

_xHibernatus :__ Merci pour la review ! Je sais pas d'où sort le bal à vrai dire, c'est venu tout seul ^^ Pour ça... Effectivement, tu en sauras plus dans les prochains chapitres ! Ah, qui n'aime pas Sanji et Zoro ? D'ailleurs, on les retrouve plus bas ! (Zoro plus particulièrement ^^) Et voilà la suite ! (Ah, moi aussi je connais les connections sur portable... On s'y habitue vite ^^)_

_Roro : Parce que sinon, c'est pas drôle ! Au cas où tu te pose la question, oui, je suis sadique ^^ Et cette fin n'est vraiment pas la pire que j'ai prévue... *ricanement machiavélique* Voilà la suite ! _

_Si j'ai oubliée quelqu'un, dîtes-le moi ! _

* * *

**Et... Bonne lecture ! :3**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : La fin d'une _****_trêve_**

Zoro grommela, agacé. Les autres s'étaient _encore_ perdus et il se retrouvait à présent seul à errer comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs. Bon sang, ce fichu bâtiment était gigantesque ! Impossible de s'y retrouver ! En plus de ça, la Sorcière –plus connue sous le nom de Nami – l'avait obligé à mettre un smoking et une chemise – _verte_, sérieusement – qui grattaient horriblement. Le sabreur ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, et puis c'était pas son style quoi ! C'était le genre du cuistot pervers les costumes étouffants ! Pas le sien !

Donc, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts jurait, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, lorsqu'une douce brise vint caresser son visage. Un bruit d'eau s'écrasant contre des rochers l'interpella. Il releva la tête et découvrit une mer sombre, agitée, et de puissantes vagues venues mourir sur les bords escarpés de l'île. L'herbe verte dansait sous l'ordre du vent, qui soufflait beaucoup plus fort qu'à leur arrivée.

Bon, il avait trouvé la sortie. Même si, en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Après tout, il pouvait toujours rentrer sur le Sunny, la Sorcière n'en saurait rien…

Ravi de son idée brillante, le sabreur partit longeant la côte pour arriver au port où était amarré le navire. Il enleva sa veste qui décidément le serrait trop, et ouvrit sa chemise. Zoro marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna, cherchant sa provenance, avant de comprendre qu'il venait de la mer. Il la scruta quelques minutes, puis quelque chose apparut dans son champs de vision. Non, ce n'était pas… ?

- Et merde… faut qu'je prévienne les autres, faut se barrer d'ici, et en vitesse !

* * *

Chopper s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'avait rien à faire, à part surveiller, et de plus, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de venir à ce bal. Il observait son capitaine et sa navigatrice danser ensemble – Luffy avait marché sept fois sur les pieds à Nami – quand les lumières s'éteignirent. Le renne reporta son attention sur la scène où leur hôte au masque blanc allait faire un discours. Il la sentit se figer lorsque l'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit. Sa peur, sa panique, étaient palpables. Le médecin ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait. La jeune fille se retourna brusquement vers une entrée dissimulée sur le côté. La porte sortit de ses gongs.

Des Marines.

Des centaines de Marines.

Ils se précipitèrent de tous les côtés, attrapant les invités, tirant dans la foule. Nami et Luffy étaient revenus près de lui.

- Il faut trouver les autres ! s'exclama la rousse d'une voie aigüe.

- On ne peut pas se battre plutôt ?

Un regard noir et une menace de mort silencieuse plus tard, Luffy se rangeait finalement à l'avis très sage de sa navigatrice. Ils partirent, bousculant les inconscients se trouvant sur leur passage et donnant quelques coups de poings – signé Luffy – bien mérité aux Marines. Un cri retentit. Les trois compères se retournèrent pour voir, sur la scène, un gradé arraché brusquement le masque qui préservait l'identité de leur hôte. Des cheveux noirs et lisses se délièrent, tombant sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Luffy fronça les sourcils.

- Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que Zoro surgit à leur côté.

* * *

Robin courait, évitant le plus possible les Marines. Mais bon sang, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver les membres de son équipage ! Où était-il passé ? Déjà qu'ils avaient perdus Zoro dès le début de la soirée…

La brune évita de justesse plusieurs Marines. Elle se faufila avec agilité parmi une nouvelle file d'invités.

- Bon… Où sont-ils ?

Elle repéra Franky, caché dans l'ombre sous la fosse des musiciens. Robin alla vers lui et se dissimula à ses côtés, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du charpentier.

Il sursauta.

- Ouah ! Un ennemi m'attaque !

- Ce n'est que moi, Franky.

- Oh, cette chère Robin ! C'est… Supeeeeeeer !

Le cyborg fit sa pose favorite le plus discrètement possible, arrachant un petit sourire amusé à l'archéologue.

- Il faut sortir d'ici et aller au bateau.

Le charpentier n'écouta pas la jeune femme et se mit à sortir son artillerie.

- Imagine qu'ils aient fait quelque chose au Sunny…

Franky tiqua.

- Il faut absolument que j'aille voir si mon magnifique navire va bien ! s'exclama-t-il, avant de partir.

L'archéologue le suivit, amusée. Il ne restait plus qu'à rentrer au Sunny sain et sauf.

Et d'espérer y retrouver les autres.

* * *

Ussop était mort.

Ou du moins, cela ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Après avoir – miraculeusement – retrouvé Sanji, l'homme au long nez avait trouvé plus judicieux de partir à la recherche des autres. Ce que les deux compères s'étaient empressés de faire, Sanji hurlant presque qu'il fallait qu'il sauve ses deux Mellorines. Sauf qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés encerclé par la Marine, s'étant fait repérer à cause d'un certain cuisinier un peu trop bruyant.

Raison pour laquelle Ussop était presque mort.

Un cri sur la scène attira l'attention de tous, Marines et Pirates. En voyant les soldats brutaliser leur hôte, Sanji perdit son sang-froid.

- Comment osent-ils faire du mal à une innocente jeune femme ? Ne t'inquiète pas ma beauté, je viens à ton secours ! Je vais les…

Apparemment, la jeune femme en question pouvait se défendre seule. Le Marine lui ayant arraché son masque fut projeté contre un mur, un horrible craquement se faisant entendre lors de l'impact. La jeune femme disparut alors de la scène, sous l'œil éberlué des spectateurs. Un silence choqué suivit cette prestation, les Marines eux-mêmes s'étant arrêté, stupéfait. Un autre cri se fit entendre, cette fois bien reconnaissable pour les deux membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara.

- Luffy !

* * *

Brook, sa canne-épée à la main, était coincé.

La fosse des musiciens était parfaite pour surveiller.

Malheureusement, c'était compliqué d'en sortir lors d'une invasion.

Les Marines avaient été prudents et l'avaient encerclé dès le début de l'attaque, empêchant quiconque de s'échapper. Les soldats s'étaient précipités sur lui, et ce n'était malheureusement pas pour avoir un autographe, comme l'avait secrètement espéré le squelette. Pour l'instant, celui-ci avait réussi à les tenir en respect, mais il n'en avait plus pour l'instant.

Une passe d'épée, un coup, une coupure, une gerbe de sang.

Adversaire suivant.

Et cela durait, jusqu'à ce que le squelette s'épuise complètement.

Il était au bout du rouleau.

Un cri de jeune fille parvint à ses oreilles – qu'il n'avait plus, d'ailleurs –, un craquement sec, puis un second cri.

Et tout disparut.

Comme un rêve qui s'estompait.

* * *

Après l'arrivée remarquée des Marine, Luffy avait eu envie de les tabasser. Parce qu'ils étaient des Marines – cela contait beaucoup –, parce qu'ils avaient renversés le buffet et parce qu'ils avaient gâchés la soirée. Et la nourriture, aussi. Le fait que Nami voulait partir aussitôt et retrouver les autres l'avait agacé. Il voulait rester, combattre quelques ennemis.

Et surtout, peut-être rencontrer encore son père. En sachant qui il était, cette fois.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Luffy n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Alors il frappait, pour laisser le passage à sa navigatrice et son médecin, mais aussi pour attirer l'intention sur eux. Qui sait ? Ils retrouveraient plus facilement ses nakama comme ça. Ou plutôt, eux les repèreraient.

Donc, il frappait joyeusement dans le tas quand un cri l'interrompit net. Il se figea, avant de tourner la tête vers la scène. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait fait tomber des nues. Quand la femme disparut, il était à la fois choqué, surprit et excité. Des gens qui disparaissaient comme ça, c'était génial.

Le capitaine avait à peine vu que Zoro était à leurs côté et parlait avec Nami. Un pressentiment grandit dans sa poitrine.

Quelque chose allait se produire.

Bientôt.

Non, maintenant.

A peine se faisait-il cette réflexion qu'il sentit deux bras entourer son torse et une poitrine sans contexte féminine se presser contre son dos. Il entendit Zoro l'appeler, sentit Nami l'attraper par la main.

Puis le silence.

* * *

_Pour de quelconques réclamations, c'est le petit carré blanc en-dessous ^^_

_Si c'est pour vous plaindre... Pareil !_

_Les menaces de mort et jets de fruits pourris sont autorisés en __**très faible **quantité ! Premiers arrivés, premiers à menacer ! /SBAM/_

_Sinon, si c'est juste pour être gentil et laisser une review, c'est toujours le petit carré blanc en bas ! ^^_

_A la prochaine ! _


End file.
